An Affable Adamantking?
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Ein freundlicher Adamantkönig? Orcish Seeker Bats |title=Bronze Quadav |repeatable= |reward=Da'Vhu's Barbut Gold Beastcoin |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Enter the Qulun Dome through H-7 in Beadeaux for a cutscene with Raptorlegs Gedwad to start the quest. You will be given the option of whether or not to begin the quest; if you choose to not take the quest, you will not be given the chance to start it again until the next Conquest Tally. :*NOTE: The 'You need help' option is to accept the quest. The 'You need a friend' option is to cancel. *Go to Windurst Woods, to the Boneworkers' Guild and talk with Peshi Yohnts, the Bonecraft Guildmaster, for a cut-scene. Peshi Yohnts will need a Bugard Leather, Turtle Shell, and 10,000 gil to help out. *Trade the requested items and gil to Peshi Yohnts at the same time. Zone and wait until at least the next Vana'diel day to talk to Peshi Yohnts again for a cut-scene, at which point you will receive a Quadav Parts item, and the recipe of the Quadav Barbut that requires it. (Note: If you wish to receive another Quadav Parts, you can get more from Peshi Yohnts for 100,000 gil each. You will have to wait a game day again before recieving the new parts.) *The Quadav Parts item is used in a high skill Bonecraft recipe to craft the level 61 headwear Quadav Barbut, which is required for the rest of the quest. Neither the Quadav Barbut nor the Quadav Parts can be sold via the Auction House. *Return to the Qulun Dome through I-7 in Beadeaux while wearing the Quadav Barbut, for another cut-scene and to receive Orcish Seeker Bats. *Go to F-8 in Qulun Dome and select the Beastmen's Banner while wearing the barbut to spawn 7 Quadav Notorious Monsters: :*Diamond Quadav (WHM) :*De'Pha Unscarred (WAR) :*Hu'Rhe Marrowgorger (DRK) :*Ka'Ghi Trovetaker (THF) :*Mu'Zha Infernoblade (RDM) :*No'Bhu Unyielding (PLD) :*So'Hyu Quakemaker (BLM) *The main Quadav NM that needs to be killed here is the Diamond Quadav; once it is killed, the others will disappear. It may be possible to Sleep/Lullaby the rest of the Quadav and kill the Diamond Quadav to make the fight easier. They do have a high resistance to sleep, however. The Diamond Quadav can use Benediction, so it is best to pull it away from the others while fighting. The Diamond Quadav will hear through Sneak if you inspect the banner with sneak up. *Once the Diamond Quadav is defeated, select the Beastmen's Banner again with the Quadav Barbut equipped for a cutscene. *Now unequip and trade the Quadav Barbut to the Beastmen's Banner; there will be another cutscene and you will receive Da'Vhu's Barbut. The quest is now marked as complete. Optional *Zone out and back into the Qulun Dome with Da'Vhu's Barbut equipped to receive a Gold Beastcoin. Strategy Suggestion It is possible to take out the Quadav with fewer people if you do the following: *Have the person popping get all cutscenes, disband and then pop. The Quadav gain alliance hate, regardless of any actions taken and/or distance. *Have them kite the Quadav to a far corner and die, then reraise and get invited back into the alliance *The quads will reset in formation and just stand there for three minutes. They then depop in twos or threes. *Make sure you grab Diamond Quadav as they depop, when we did it we got two others but neither was the PLD NM so they were easy to sleep. *Kill Diamond Quadav, get cutscenes and complete the quest. Notes The beastman headgear quests consist of An Understanding Overlord?, A Moral Manifest?, A Generous General? and An Affable Adamantking?. You cannot have more than one active. Talk to Peshi Yohnts to cancel this quest. You can do the quest up to the point right after the helm is crafted and return to Peshi Yohnts. She will assume you have lost the cutting since it is no longer in your inventory. One of the options she gives you is "I think I've had enough..." If you choose this it will cancel the current quest and let you start another one, allowing you to get more than one helm at a time.